Mujōna Clan
Clan Name '''The Mujōna Clan '''(無情な) Literally meaning, "Soulless," is a clan that hail from a far away land that is obscure to the current system of nations known as the Great Nations. They are much like the Uzumaki, in that their home has been decimated by war and ravaged by enemy forces over the last few decades. They currently scatter across the entirety of the world, and have no found themselves venturing into the world of the Shinobi. They too are Shinobi, but specialize in Yin Release Jutsu. Clan Name Can Be Pronounced By Clicking [https://translate.google.com/#en/ja/soulless HERE] and Clicking The Speaker above the word Mujōna Clan Information This clan specializes in Yin Release Jutsu, although they can utilize any of the main elements. Every member is born with Yin Release, and the other elements are unlocked as they age. When a Mujōna Clan member reaches middle age, 35-45 years of age, they will have unlocked all five of the original Elemental Releases. They cannot learn any Advanced Kekkei Genkai Releases. The clan specialize in nearly unstoppable defense as well as great offense. Utilizing Jutsu that falls under their special Kekkei Genkai, these Shinobi have proven time and time again they are not to be underestimated. Highly immune to Genjutsu, these Shinobi are a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Though they have never come across the Sharingan, in their lands they have come across many powerful Genjutsu Shinobi who can wield Genjutsu must to the same caliper as the Sharingan. Clan Traits and Features They can look like anyone, and they can blend in with any society, however they have a very keen eye, and have great natural visual prowess in that they can see really well when searching for something. This has nothing to do with their Kekkei Genkai, however, it is just a natural born gift they share. Their physical attributes are above normal, and they are quite fast when they need to be. They seem to have an absurd knack for Body Flicker Jutsu. Clan History The Mujōna Clan clan were ravaged by war, and their village was decimated by enemy forces during a crucial time during a rebuilding process. They were undermanned, with half of the village out on missions to replenish their money stock so they could buy supplies to fund the rebuilding process. They have had a few select shinobi throughout the years who could have easily rivaled Madara Uchiha, and Hashirama Senju, and many of the other great Shinobi who were considered legends in their own villages. They are few and far between, and are very rarely power hungry. The clan is rather peaceful, and throughout the centuries, they have fostered peace between many villages around their original home. Without a home now, however, they have scattered to the four corners of the globe, and some have recently found themselves walking the roads of the Shinobi world where this RP is placed. They are scattered across many of the nations already, and small villages. Clan Jutsu Along with all the generic Jutsu from E - S Rank Jutsu, the Mujōna Clan members can use these Kekkei Genkai, and Hiden abilities. Click [http://shinobiworldscollide.wikia.com/wiki/The_Muj%C5%8Dna_Clan_Jutsu HERE] to get the descriptions '''Kekkei Genkai''' Kekkei Genkai (Earth / Yin Release): Blackened Release - Dark Mist Jutsu Kekkei Genkai (Earth / Yin Release): Blackened Release - Dark Mist Body Flicker Jutsu Kekkei Genkai (Lightning / Yin Release): Ninja Art - Dark Orb Jutsu Kekkei Genkai (Wind / Yin Release): Wind Release - Gale Storm Jutsu Kekkei Genkai (Fire / Yin Release): Fire Release - Dark Flame Burst Jutsu Kekkei Genkai (Earth / Yin Release): Earth Release - Diamond Defense Kekkei Genkai (Earth / Yin Release): Earth Release - Diamond Wall / Diamond Dome Kekkei Genkai (Water / Yin Release): Water Release - Acid Corrosion Kekkei Genkai (Water / Yin Release): Water Release - Acid Bomb / Acid Bomb Shock-wave '''Hiden''' Secret Art - Dark Mist Body Armor Secret Art - Dark Mist Shuriken / Senbon / Kunai / Sword (Basic Katana) Secret Art - Dark Mist Weapon Replication Secret Art - Dark Mist Armor Defense Secret Art - Dark Mist Clones (Shadow Clones) Clan Hiden / Kekkei Genkai '''Hiden: '''Dark Mist - This is the Mujōna Clan Special style of Jutsu that stems from their Kekkei Genkai ability of Yin and Earth Releases being used with the proper hand seals. The Dark Mist can be taught to anyone, but the clan keeps the secrets of this Jutsu so well guarded, every single member have Genjutsu blocks on their mind that is given to them throughout a 3 day period of meditation. The reason this Genjutsu Block works, is because it is willingly taken by other members. Genjutsu that is cast on the person unwillingly, the Mujōna Clan members have a very strong aptitude against it. '''Kekkei Genkai: '''The Mujōna Clan specializes in Kekkei Genkai that allow them to mix the original five elements in with Yin Release flawlessly, creating their unique Kekkei Genkai Jutsu. These Jutsu provide a range of uses, and can be either very helpful or dangerous. Clan Important Information The Mujōna Clan members have very strong emotions when it comes to things that effect them. Where as one person might get overly Jealous about a relationship partner sleeping with another man, or woman, the clan member will get highly enraged and beat the tar out of the person their mate slept with. If someone dies, or if they find out their village has betrayed them, they will seek retribution. Much like the Uchiha clan who have very strong emotions, they can easily be turned to do terrible things with their power, or they can be so noble and selfless and do great deeds for their village. Most have a strong head on their shoulder, but are very attached to those whom they call friend. Their anger does not give them power, and neither does their virtue. They powers do not change, but their usage with those powers do change. Basically, keep them happy. Important Clan Members Bāsuto Mujōna Approved by: